Balanced Magic
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alabaster is new to the titans' army and has some trouble adjusting. Can Ethan help...? Ethan/Alabaster slash


PJatO || Ethaster || PJatO || Ethaster || Balanced Magic || Ethaster || PJatO || Ethaster || PJatO

Title: Balanced Magic – The General and the Newbie

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c

Main Pairing: Ethan/Alabaster

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (onesided), Nico/Percy (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura. Luke Castellan

Summary: Alabaster is the 'new kid' in the titans' army and doesn't really know where his place is, especially not with their big boss having a bitch fit about Percy Jackson. Can Ethan help him...?

Because they're stuck in my head. They're my headcanon. And I love them.

**Balanced Magic**

_The General and the Newbie_

"You should go to your cabin and... rest. Or whatever. Just get out of my eyesight, Torrington."

The blonde leader of the titans' army glared darkly with his mischievous blue eyes. Alabaster huffed, returning Luke's glare, but the son of Hermes had a little more experience in it. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression promised pain if Alabaster weren't to obey.

"Fine, _big boss_", snarled the son of Hecate and whirled around to leave.

He stormed through the halls of the Princess Andromeda II, running into a couple of monsters and tripping some fellow demigods, until he finally reached the cabin he was told to stay in. Entering the small room, he slammed the door behind himself for good measure. Huffing like a stubborn child, he collapsed on his bed, still with crossed arms. He knew he was the new kid around here, but that didn't mean he had to suffer under Luke's mood swings because of his horniness. Everyone knew how much Castellan wanted to bang Poseidon's brat, but Jackson seemed to be thoroughly oblivious to this and rather lusting after the death boy. Or at least that was what Castellan had concluded during the Battle of the Labyrinth, which had caused him to become even more sour. This just sucked, if he would have known, he wouldn't have joined. Well, he would have still joined probably, because the way he and his little sister Lou had to stay in the Hermes cabin like some unclaimed kid, not being respected or anything. Feeling useless, unimportant and unwanted. It was still better being here, at least he had his own bed and people actually knew his name and legacy.

"Torrington? Are you here?"

The freckled brunette stiffened and turned to face the door again. Another one of those upsides of being part of the titans' army. The handsome half-Japanese was leaning casually against the door-frame, his one dark forest green eye boring directly into Alabaster's soul, making him shudder.

"Yeah, Ethan?", asked the son of Hecate slowly. "Don't tell me Castellan sends his right hand to tell me not to slam doors or anything."

"Right", snorted Ethan Nakamura, arching one eyebrow. "Because he'd send _me_ to do that."

"Then why are you here?", wanted Alabaster to know.

The son of Nemesis entered the cabin and closed the door behind him. The action in itself making Alabaster oddly self-conscious. This was going to get ugly or serious, or even worse; both. Ethan walked up to the freckled teen and sat down next to him on the bed, making Alabaster blush just the slightest bit. Whatever could Luke's right hand man want from him?

"Look, you're new here and I get that it can make you feel weird or left out-", started Ethan slowly.

"It doesn't make me feel left out", interrupted Alabaster with a frown. "For the first time in my life, I feel accepted and at home. Sure, Luke can be an asshole, especially when he's trying to get rid of his Jackson-inducted boners, but who cares? Look around. I haven't had that much privacy since I was a little kid. I finally got an identity. I'm not that 'creepy witch-boy from the Hermes cabin' anymore. People around here are _impressed_ by what I'm capable of."

Ethan frowned confused, cocking his head slightly. "Then why do you keep picking fights?"

"Cause I'm bad with authority", shrugged Alabaster leisurely. "And he insulted my sister."

"He did?", asked the son of Nemesis curiously.

"Yeah. He said some bad shit about those who are still loyal to camp and the gods, especially the kids of the minor gods and when I told him to stop because everybody got their reasons to chose either side, he started saying shit about Lou and how she was too much of a coward to go with me", growled Alabaster darkly, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Lou's not a coward, she's just..."

"Confused", whispered Ethan nearly softly, slowly laying one arm around Alabaster's shoulder. "Like most of us are. It's a war and let's face it, we're kids. You miss her, eh?"

"We were two of the very few claimed children of Hecate", whispered Alabaster, chewing his lips and subconsciously leaning against the son of Nemesis. "And we were about the same age, we often hung out. Especially because no one else wanted to associate with us, because they're... afraid."

"I think your magic is pretty amazing", hummed the half-Japanese.

"You do?", asked Alabaster, silently cursing himself for sounding like a hopeful child.

"Sure", nodded Ethan amused. "I mean, it's magic. The kids of the Big Three, yeah, they're powerful, but they're stuck at only controlling one element. You? With the right spells? You have power over everything. If you train more, you could easily outwit them."

"Your power ain't too shabby either", grunted the son of Hecate.

"I don't know what you're talking about", replied Ethan nonchalantly.

"I'm not dumb, Nakamura", snorted Alabaster with one raised eyebrow. "I know you're using your powers on me. You balance things out. Temper. That's why you always stick around Luke, especially when he's having a bad day. Because you can set his mind on ease again."

"You're right", nodded the half-Japanese cautiously, a half-smirk on his lips. "I have the powers to ease the temper of others, as you say. But I am not using them at the moment."

"Don't bullshit me", grunted Alabaster and glared.

"I am not", smirked Ethan confidently and leaned over, until he had Alabaster pinned against the wall behind them, leaning in so he could whisper into the younger teen's ear. "But I've figured you out pretty early. You like me. You don't pick as many fights when I'm around. It's like you're trying to catch my attention, because you know Luke always sends me after the troublemakers. I'm here. You got my full and undivided attention. Got anything you want to share?"

The son of Hecate gritted his teeth irritated by the other boy's cockiness. Ethan was way too smug about that, it annoyed Alabaster. Deciding to kick Ethan off his high horse, he pushed himself off the wall until his lips crashed into Ethan's. The half-Japanese yelped slightly surprised before Alabaster could feel that cocky smirk returning onto Ethan's lips. But he was fine with that, because damn, that boy could kiss. And for all Alabaster cared, Luke could be dancing around in a princess dress at the moment or scream until his head exploded, because that moment right there, it was worth it. It was worth everything. Everything that had been and everything that would be. Ethan's presence gave him a confidence he had not known before. In that split second, he knew they could win. Maybe not the war, but life itself.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
